


I Guess Luchino's Wasn't Open

by ireallylikespace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, amy im sorry if i screw this up, basically fluff, but happy bday tho, coffee shop AU, forgive my foolishness, idk what im doing, no magic, references everywhere, this is for a friend i dont know anything about harry potter, wikia comes in handy, witty/smooth pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallylikespace/pseuds/ireallylikespace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lily decides to spice up her life and go to a different café, James tests out pick up lines on suspecting victims and Sirius has a great idea for an app while Remus strongly disagrees (for now anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess Luchino's Wasn't Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyevans_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyevans_7/gifts).



> Dedicated to my long time friend Amy who knows all about the world of Harry Potter, and if I screw this up I will willingly meet you in the pit where you can fight me. Have a wonderful birthday and enjoy this piece of fluff!!!

Tea. That was all Lily wanted. Well, and a chance to have a break from Petunia’s teasing. Lily had always had a knack for Chemistry, with multiple teachers commenting just that. She had been studying for finals when Petunia had invited several friends over, making it nearly impossible to concentrate, causing Lily to seek refuge at her usual study spot at Luchino’s.  
“I can’t believe it,” her breath clouding around her in the brisk air, “Now where on Earth am I supposed to go?” Luchino’s, as it would seem, was closed for renovations or as the sign kindly put it, until further notice. Hiking her bag strap up and bundling her scarf around her now red nose, she set out into the early evening to find a study place.  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
“I’m just saying that if we could do it, it would be the greatest idea known to man and not to mention-“  
“No Padfoot.”  
“Why not Moon Moon?” Sirius’ voice floated through the kitchen doors and into the shops main area, giving James the opportunity to listen in.  
“We’ve been over this do not call me that!”  
“Okay, but consider this; an app that allows you to see everyone’s position on campus, at the click of a button.”  
“How would you do that?” James knew instantly that Remus wasn’t going to agree unless the idea was actually doable.  
There was a pause on the other side of the door.  
“Microchips?”  
“Who would agree to that?!” The disbelief in Remus’ voice was very much evident, and James decided to step in and help Sirius.  
Both Remus and Sirius’ heads whipped to the door as soon as James burst through, with each looking at James, silently pleading to not egg the other on.  
“I have an idea that is also a compromise.” He outstretched his hands like a magician showing off his magic.  
“Go on,” they said in unison.  
“We make an app that allows us to see all of the Marauder’s on campus. That way we see where we are, and we still get use out of the idea.” James smiled triumphantly as the two other boys considered.  
“Nope, not worth it Prongs.”  
“I have to say even though it’s technically illegal, Padfoot had a better idea” Remus turned away as he heard a ding and slid to the oven to extract the chocolate cookies he had been working on when Sirius had come up with the idea.  
Remus than proceeded to grab one and eat it in one bite, then make a shooing motion to James and Sirius.  
“Mm…get back chew work,” a loud gulp, “Remember, we have a job that makes money if we actually do it.”  
Rolling his eyes, James goes back to the front of the shop to see if any people had decided to stop by. Sunday evenings usually went without as much as a single soul coming, but not tonight. Cold air blew into the shop as the girl slid past the door, her red hair catching the light from the open sign. She shuffled further into the warmth, unwrapping the emerald scarf from her face. James caught a glimpse at her wrist, seeing a splash of ink which was of course her mark. Before he could have a better look she had stuffed her hand back into her pocket and made her way to where James was standing.  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
Lily had barely had time to look up as she rummaged through her wallet when she heard a slight intake of breath.  
“Beautiful.” Lily looked up to see a boy staring at her. The name tag on his shirt read Prongs, which was very peculiar, but that did not stop Lily from seeing the look the boy gave. At the moment he looked like a dear caught in headlights.  
Laughing slightly, Lily cocked her head to the side.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said beautiful weather, don’t you think?” The boy, Prongs, looked as if he had regained common sense and grinned down at her. Confused Lily nonchalantly raised her shoulder.  
“Well if you consider freezing temperatures and grey skies beautiful, then I guess so.”  
Prongs then nodded and slid a notepad and pen from near the cashier.  
“Welcome to The Marauders, what would you like to drink? Hot beverage?” Prongs winked at her, which Lily ignored for the greater good on his part, and looked behind him at the menu.  
“Uh, a tea please.”  
Prongs scribbled her order down then looked up at her through his messy black hair.  
“Name?”  
“I’m the only one here.” Lily knew he was trying to flirt, but she would have none of it.  
“Okay then, sorry if I get your order wrong and give it to someone else.” With one last devilish grin, Prongs was off through the staff only door, disappearing from view and allowing Lily to go find a seat. She settled on a small booth that had a light above it and placed her textbooks out and went straight into reading about the periodic table.  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
James burst through the kitchen and flung the notepad and pen to the side, straight away making the tea for this girl.  
“Wow Prongs actually making an order on time, what’s gotten you to do this?” Sirius sauntered over to the door, taking a peek through. Once satisfied, he stood near James and gave the thumbs up.  
“Have you talked to her?” Remus, who without even having to look through the door, called from the storeroom.  
“Shh Moony, she might hear. But if you do have to know yes I did.” James proudly stated.  
Sirius seemed unfazed, “Mmhm and are you going to use one of your famous Potter Pickup Lines? Because that will work.”  
“Yeah it’s worked every other time,” Remus drawled sarcastically, Sirius laughing until stopped by James’ look.  
“I like her.” James states, although he doesn’t know why, he just felt drawn to her. He continued to make the tea, listening to Remus and Sirius tease each other.  
“Save it for the bedroom you two- ow! A rolling pin? Seriously?” Remus shrugged and pointed to Sirius who smirked mischievously at James.  
“Don’t you mean Siriusly, Prongs?” With that pun, James grabbed the tea and set out into the main shop to talk to this girl. As the door inched shut the only noise was the faint mutter of, “Show time.”  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
Lily had just finished reading the chapter required for the exam when the kitchen door opened, Prongs emerging with what was most likely her tea.  
“Sorry that took so long, another customer refused to give their name.” Prongs chuckled, setting the tea down on the table.  
“Isn’t that unfortunate, I hope they got their order.” Lily deadpanned, causing Prongs to laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the kitchen door open, with two heads popping out.  
“Don’t worry, I dealt with it.”  
“Thanks.” Lily went back to reading only to find that Prongs was still there.  
“Yes?”  
“Can I get you anything else? Cookie? Cake? My number?” Prongs lifted his eyebrow, his grin becoming wider with each passing second. Lily found it to be utterly immature, a pickup line? They weren’t in grade 8.  
“Actually would you be able to go get me a pen,” Lily saw Prongs’ hopeful look in his eyes and continued to hold up her pen, “Mine has nearly run out and I have to study.” Prongs stared at her for a while, then grinned again.  
“Maybe you could write your number?”  
“The only number I’m writing down is an equation, so thank you, I left a tip in the jar, and have a nice evening.” The faint sound of muffled laughter came from behind Prongs, who had just briefly been speechless until he winked.  
“Maybe another time then, night.” And with that he went back to the kitchen and Lily took a sip of her lukewarm tea.  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
James didn’t leave the kitchen for an hour, writing possible things to say that would get this girl to notice him. Instead of being hurt by the rejection, James had found it amusing, wanting to find a better one to which she could give a response to. James considered himself friendly enough, as he was quite popular, and while his pickup lines usually ended in disaster, most girls had ignored it.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Remus walking in.  
“She left twenty minutes ago Prongs, why are you still writing them?” James quickly dismissed his disappointed feelings and continued to write down things.  
“I liked the answers she gave.”  
“What?”  
“I like her comebacks, they were amazing. So, I’m trying to find better ones.”  
Remus stood at the door, deep in thought, then laughed.  
“You can find better ones after you clean and close up for the night, Padfoot and I are going home. See you tomorrow Prongs.”  
Without looking up, James muttered a, “Night Moony” and went back to work.  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
Remus locked the door of The Marauders, putting the key in his pocket, turning to face Sirius, when he stopped. He looked back at the shop, see the light from the kitchen illuminating the front of the shop in a soft glow. Remus contemplated on going back in there, and was about to when Sirius grabbed his arm.  
“Come on Remus, we’ll miss the bus.” Sirius gave another tug, to which Remus surrender and followed him. They walked through the icy air in silence, each wrapped up in their own minds.  
“Remember when we figured out our marks where matched,” Remus reminisced quietly, “I wouldn’t have guessed my match being you yet here we are.” He looked down at their hands, fingers lacing together. It had been a night at the shop when both James and Peter were out, and Sirius had commented how it was funny that he and Remus had moons near their mark.  
“It was weird I guess, I mean I know why we can’t have the female and male version of an animal, but I think our moons were just there to make sure we knew.”  
“I’m lucky we know.” Remus looked up to see the moon covered in a blanket of clouds, the outline faint in the darkness.  
“Why all sentimental all of a sudden Moony?” Sirius slowed their pace, giving Remus time to think of his answer.  
“The girl that James likes, while I was getting her cup, I saw her mark…”  
“A doe?” Sirius concluded, so Remus nodded. Remus thought whether they should tell James soon, wondering if they don’t what will happen. Sirius could sense Remus’ worry and brought him into a quick embrace. He pulled back and smiled fondly at Remus.  
“Don’t worry, they’ll figure it out. Now come on, it’s cold and I don’t want to have to run after a bus.” Remus huffed out a laugh, dragging Sirius along to the bus stop.  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
Lily didn’t really expect to cross paths with the so-called boy Prongs, but due to fate, or more likely, the combination of Petunia and renovations, Lily once again found herself outside the Marauders. Peering through the window she spotted someone other than Prongs, and headed inside. The boy looking up had light brown hair and a kind smile, and as she went to the counter, recognized he was the boy who had taken her cup away last night.  
“Hi, nice to see you again,” he spoke in a soft way, and looked up at her from the notepad he was holding, “Would you like the same as last night?”  
“Yes please and maybe one of those chocolate cookies?” The boy nodded and selected a cookie from the display and placed it on a plate. As he went to get her tea she chose the same spot as yesterday, which due to the late afternoon, had pale yellow beams of sun on the seat. She was reading up on chemical compounds when the boy came back with her tea.  
“Studying Chemistry?” Wiping his hands on his apron, he motioned to see if he could sit and Lily nodded.  
“Yeah I enjoy it, though I love it especially when exams are on.” The comment caused him to laugh, his eyes crinkling.  
“Hey Moony what’s taking so- Hello again.” Prongs entered from the kitchen, grinning when he saw Lily, sauntering over to lean on Moony’s chair.  
“Prongs? Moony? Did your mother’s really name you?” Lily started to think that this wasn’t in fact a coffee shop but a secret club they had made up.  
“Nicknames, I’m actually Remus, and you’ve met James.” Remus gestured to James, who grinned even harder.  
“Now since you know our names, isn’t it fair that we know yours?”  
Lily rolled her eyes, asking herself how this boy hadn’t been punched yet. “If you are just dying to know it is Lily.”  
James’ eyes lit up, his grin replaced by a warm smile.  
“Lily,” He repeated, “Like the flower.”  
“Of course it is, what else is called that?”  
“You.” Lily scoffed at how immature he was acting, and judging by the look on Remus’ face, he knew as well.  
“If you’ll excuse me I have to get back to cooking, nice to meet you Lily.” And with that Remus, the only reasonable person in this shop, was off, leaving James to take his seat.  
“So I realize we didn’t get off to a good start, but how about I repay you?” James leaned over the bench, inches from Lily. Lily, never being one to back down, stayed where she was.  
“How so?”  
“Grab a cup of coffee sometime?” James once again lifted an eyebrow, and Lily couldn’t help but smirk.  
“First off, I prefer tea, and secondly, we are at a coffee shop.” Lily waited to see if he would get the hint.  
“Are you suggesting I leave work early and come sit here with you? Because that would be great.” Before Lily could disagree, James had rushed off to the kitchen. He returned in record time, minus an apron, and took a seat. Lily had had it with this James boy, and was not far off from saying so. Yet she was glad he went to this trouble to try to talk to her, as she felt that he had an interesting story.  
“So Chemistry? That’s cool, I’m good at sport.” James looked eager to chat, so Lily put her book down with a sigh and focused on the task at hand.  
“Why do you want to talk to me?”  
“Huh?”  
“You seem to be trying an awful lot.” Lily stared at James, waiting for his reply.  
“Well,” he paused and considered, “you seem really amazing and funny I mean the way you made that comeback was great. And I just feel that if I got to know you I would like it.”  
Lily pounded over what he had said, deciding whether she should let James have a chance to say something. And she realized she wanted him to.  
“Thanks James, and I didn’t think your pickup line was that bad, just needed improvement.” She grinned as he looked willing to hear anything she said.  
“Oh yeah? How?”  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
Over the next few weeks, Lily got to know James better. She would come to the Marauders each day to study, but instead listen to James’ tales of things he got up to. Lily often told her own, complaining from time to time about her sister, who still demanded that Lily go study somewhere else. She had met each of the Marauders workers, sharing jokes with Sirius, chatting with Remus, and occasionally talking with Peter. Eventually Lily had been at the Marauders for so long James had held an intervention dubbed, “How can we get better pickup lines and/or comebacks” resulting in Lily being hired.  
Weeks turned into months, and with exams out the window, Lily was stress free, with of course having a day after the exams in which the Marauders complained about it and thought up plans to stop them happening again. Lily had easily fit into James’ life, and vice versa, with the two growing fonder of each other by the day. Although as fate likes to play games, the two did not know that they had the exact same feelings for each other, dancing around the notion a few times. Remus and Sirius had created a bet to see when exactly they would figure it out, joking that if they got married they still probably wouldn’t know. Yet fate must have grown tired of the wait, much like the reader of a fic waiting for the pining to end.  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
Ironically, this story ends with how it begun; renovations.  
Lily had heard the news that the Marauders had saved enough money to, “give the old shop life” and when Lily went to work, had been greeted with three cans of light green paint, and instructions from Remus to “not start a paint war for god’s sake this took seven months in the making”. James looked up from where he was painting around a power outlet, grinning fondly when he saw Lily.  
“Hey, ready to extreme makeover this place?”  
“I wouldn’t call it ‘extreme’” James threatened to fling paint at Lily as she went to get an apron from the storeroom. When she came back she found her name in giant green writing, causing her to blush, and in turn making James chuckle. Rolling up her sleeves, she set to work.  
The rhythmic strokes of the brush soon began to cover the once pale cream walls, giving the room a fresh look. She looked to James to see he too was caught up in painting. As the hour went on a random thought flew through her mind.  
“James?” Lily questioned, seeing James’ head look in her direction.  
“Yeah Lily?”  
“I never got to ask why you have those nicknames on your name tags, and I do prefer James over Prongs.” James laughed and went to roll up his sleeves. He shook out his hair, shiny in the dying afternoon light.  
“Well we wanted cool nicknames so we could have a mysterious quality that we hoped the girls, and in Sirius and Remus’ cases, the boys would find attractive. And I believe it worked.” James finished with a wink causing Lily to laugh hysterically.  
“You wish.”  
“Ha ha very funny. No, we came up with the names because of our marks. Peter has a rat, Remus and Sirius have dogs with moons. So we used our brains and boom, cool names.”  
“What about Prongs?”  
“OH, that one took some thinking, it’s the ends on a Stag’s antlers.” James commented, and that was when Lily saw the Stag on his left wrist. And just like that, Lily knew why fate had a say in that cold day that she stumbled upon the Marauders. Lily found it so absurd she started laughing.  
“What is it Lily?” James looked concerned that she did not like the names.  
She held out her wrist, showing the little black doe against the pale skin. James’ eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath.  
“Oh.”  
“I guess I kind of knew something was up.”  
“Yeah, is this a bad time ask if you would like to be my girlfriend or-“  
“No,” Lily whispered, moving closer to James, “perfect timing.” And with that the distance closed between Lily and James and they finally, finally, got to have their first kiss.  
⚡ ⚡ ⚡  
And so Lily and James stopped dancing around the once fear of unrequited love, and got together. There were little moments in the months after that. The day James casually said ‘That’s why I love you’, when Lily had stolen a cupcake out of the display cabinet. A night where Lily dragged James outside at night to look at the stars and then accidentally falling asleep, causing them to wake up with no feeling in their feet for the whole morning. Not many people found their soulmates, with some never meeting or others passing by on a busy sidewalk, and James and Lily were grateful that Luchino’s wasn’t open that one day. And of course the best thing was that Sirius owed Remus twenty pounds thanks to the bet, resulting in Sirius getting James to go halves with him to pay it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, that is my fault. I'm so, so sorry Amy, and to anyone else thank you for taking your time to read this C:


End file.
